Sonic the Sparrowhog: Secret of the Wings
by IsonicfanI
Summary: When Tinkerbell finds her long lost sister, Sonic, Shadow and Silver help them get reunited.
1. My not-so-original characters

Hey! This is my new story. Before you read, know that Pixie Hollow has technology in my stories. Don't forget to review!

* * *

**Name: **Sonic the Sparrowhog/Aaron Stone

**Fairy or Sparrowman: **Sparrowman

**Talent: **Tinker

**Other abilities: **superspeed, singing, Kung Fu, breakdancing, werewolf form

**Known for: **his British accent, left-handedness and dislike for Japanese martial arts

**Personality: **Brave, relaxed, humorous, friendly, determined

**Physical description: **Blue fur, emerald green eyes, spiky hair

Green t-shirt and shorts; white gloves; red sneakers with white stripes (as Sonic)/Black high-tech armour with light blue glowing lines (like the ones from Tron: Legacy); a black metal disc hollowed in the centre, with a glowing blue line circling the inner edge and a blue laser outer edge when activated, worn on his back when deactivated(used only in extreme situations), black sneakers with jets which enchance flight speed and agility (as Aaron)/A metal gauntlet which generates an invisibility shield, shoots laser bolts, ice beams and a grappling hook, worn on his left forearm(used only in extreme situations) (as both Sonic and Aaron)

**Siblings: **Shadow the Sparrowhog, Silver the Sparrowhog

**Best friends: **Tinkerbell, Clank, Boble, Terence, Rosetta, Fawn, Silvermist, Vidia, Iridessa, Periwinkle, Spike, Gliss, Tails, Knuckles

**Love interest(s): **Rosetta, Periwinkle (he has a crush on both and doesn't know which to choose)

**Additional details: **Sonic was a regular tinker until a video game called "Hero Rising" changed his life in a way that nobody would ever epect. He and his brothers used their tinker skills to create the equipment of their characters. At first, it was just for fun until they saved the Pixie Dust Tree from being destroyed in a battle. From that day on. Aaron Stone, Stark Reality and Terminus Mag became the biggest heroes among the pixies, whom Queen Clarion would always call for help when Pixie Hollow is in extreme danger. The only ones who know of their secret lives are his best friends.

* * *

**Name: **Shadow the Sparrowhog/Stark Reality

**Fairy or Sparrowman: **Sparrowman

**Talent: **Tinker

**Other abilities: **superspeed, singing, playing the guitar, Kung Fu, Chaos Control

**Known for: **his British accent, ambidexterity and dislike for Japanese martial arts

**Personality: **Brave, relaxed, reliable, friendly, quite rebellious (sometimes)

**Physical description: **Black fur with red stripes, red eyes, spiky hair

Green t-shirt and shorts; white gloves with gold cuffs; red and white sneakers with jets that enchance running and flight speed (as Shadow)/Black high-tech armour with red glowing lines; two black metal discs hollowed in the centre, with a glowing red line circling the inner edge and a red laser outer edge when activated, worn on his back when deactivated(used only in extreme situations), black sneakers with jets which enchance flight speed and agility (as Stark)/A pair of metal gauntlets which generate an invisibility shield, shoot laser bolts, ice beams and grappling hooks (used only in extreme situations) (as both Shadow and Stark)

**Siblings: **Sonic the Sparrowhog, Silver the Sparrowhog

**Best friends: **Tinkerbell, Clank, Boble, Terence, Rosetta, Fawn, Silvermist, Vidia, Iridessa, Periwinkle, Spike, Gliss, Tails, Knuckles

**Love interest: **Fawn

**Additional details: **Most pixies think Shadow is a normal tinker sparrowman, but only a few know that he is the hero known as Stark Reality. He and his brothers are the well-known fearless protectors of Pixie Hollow.

* * *

**Name: **Silver the Sparrowhog/Terminus Mag

**Fairy or Sparrowman: **Sparrowman

**Talent(make up your own if you want): **Tinker

**Other abilities: **psychokinesis,singing, playing the bass guitar, Kung Fu

**Known for: **his British accent, left-handedness, dislike for Japanese martial arts, occasional lack of attention which creates funny situations and being the worst Hero Rising player in Pixie Hollow

**Personality: **Brave, relaxed, absent-minded (sometimes), friendly

**Physical description: **White fur, gold eyes, spiky hair

Green t-shirt and shorts; white, navy and aqua boots (as Silver)/White high-tech armour with light blue glowing lines; a white metal disc hollowed in the centre, with a light blue glowing line circling the inner edge and a light blue laser outer edge when activated, worn on his back when deactivated(used only in extreme situations). His armour turns at command into a hulking, gold high-tech armour and helmet. During this time, he carries a laser hand cannon on his back(only used in extreme situations) (as Mag)/Gloves with ice beam emitters on the palms (white gloves with gold cuffs as Silver, high-tech armour gloves as Mag)

**Siblings: **Sonic the Sparrowhog, Shadow the Sparrowhog

**Best friends: **Tinkerbell, Clank, Boble, Terence, Rosetta, Fawn, Silvermist, Vidia, Iridessa, Periwinkle, Spike, Gliss, Tails, Knuckles

**Love interest: **Silvermist

**Additional details: **Silver, despite being one of the worst Hero Rising players, is a very good strategist and, usually, the moral support of the trio. He finds it funny to confuse others (even his brothers) just by using his name: both him and Silvermist being nicknamed "Sil". When somebody talks about one of them, almost nobody else knows which of them they are reffering to.


	2. The beginning

I don't own Tinkerbell, Sonic the Hedgehog or any of the songs that will appear or will be mentioned in the story. Just saying.

* * *

All the fairies and sparrow men of Pixie Hollow had woken up earlier than usually, preparing for winter. Sonic and his band were repeating in public while the others were working, since all their friends were their fans. Even Vidia. Their last song was:

_We'll be there__  
__at the first breath of spring__  
__When the birds start to sing__  
__and the grass starts growing_

_We'll be there__  
__in the still summer heat__  
__When the meadow's gleaming gold_

_We'll be there__  
__on the crisp autumn days__  
__With the leaves all ablaze__  
__in the cool breeze blowing_

_We'll be there for it all every year__  
__As we've been since days of old_

_For what if the world is wider__  
__than we ever knew?__  
__And through all the seasons__  
__didn't we dream of something more?_

_What if we brave the great unknown?__  
__What if we're not so all alone?__  
__What if it's you I'm searching for?_

Sonic: "Thanks, Pixie Hollow, we're here all week!"; (thinking to himself): "Except when working with the rest of the Tinkers, playing Hero Rising or saving you as Aaron Stone, Stark Reality and Terminus Mag"

However, it was time they returned to the Tinker's nook. As much as Sonic loved to sing, he had work to do.

**About an hour later:**

The Tinker fairies were preparing the baskets for the snowy owls. Rosetta was on a break and decided to pay them a visit. The reason why was obvious. She approached Sonic and Silver who were working at the same basket.

Rosetta: "Hi"

Sonic (taken by surprise, trying not to blush): "Oh, hi Rosetta". He tried to get close to her without noticing that his hands were stuck in the basket.

Silver: "Whoops! Sorry about that". He untied Sonic's hands from the basket.

Rosetta: "Where's Shadow"

Sonic: "Gathering materials"

Just then, Shadow came back.

Shadow: "Hey Rose! What did I miss besides Silver accidentally tying Sonic's hands like he does every time?"

Rosetta: "Not much"

Tinkerbell came up to them.

Tink: "Hi! You won't guess what Bobble did"

Sonic: "Let me try: he got his hands stuck in a basket because his working partner wasn't paying attention"

Tink: "How did you know?"

Sonic (looking at Silver): "Been there, done that"

Silver: "Why are you looking at me?" After a moment of thinking: "Oh, right. But come on, I usually tie your hands ten times a week and this was just the third time."

Shadow: "It's Tuesday"

Just then, Fawn and the animals almost crashed into the basket.

Fawn: "Sorry! I'm having a quite hard time trying to get these little guys to the border"

Tink: "The border?"

Fawn: "Yep. Why?"

Tink: "I could help you"


	3. Tink's plan

Tink: "So, how far are we going with the animals in the Winter Woods?"

Fawn: "What? That's the job of the Winter Animal fairies. We can't enter the Winter Woods. Although Shadow would find a way if he had to. He's so creative and talented…"

Tink: "Yes, I know, he's handsome, funny, fearless and you still remember when you kissed him in the rain"

After a while, Tinkerbell and Fawn reached their destination. Fawn had been trying for several minutes to convince one of the rabbits to cross the border when Shadow appeared out of nowhere.

Shadow: "Hey, Fawn. We didn't really get to talk at the Tinker's nook"

Fawn: "Sorry, Shadow, but I'm a little busy right now"

Shadow: "Let me take care of this" (turning to the rabbit): "Could you leave us alone for a moment or two, mate?"

The rabbit gave Shadow a thumbs up and headed to the Winter Woods.

Fawn: "How did you do that?"

Shadow: "Do you think that only fairies and sparrow men are fans of my band?"

Fawn: "Theoretically, it's Sonic's band"

Shadow: "Wait. Wasn't Tink with you?"

Fawn: "She is" (after looking around): "Or, as you said, she _was_"

Meanwhile, Tink was exploring the Winter Woods not too far away from the border. Her wings started glowing. "What's happening?" she thought, but before she could find an answer, Shadow brought her back to the warm side in a split second.

Shadow: "Checking out the Winter Woods, aren't you?"

Tink: "Let me go back! My wings…"

Shadow: "It's not safe for a warm fairy to be exposed to that cold"

Tink: "You go there all the time, Shadow"

Shadow: "And when you'll have a suit with automatic thermal adjusting, or at least one to keep you warm all the time, you'll go there too"

Fawn noticed that the tip of their friend's left wing was frozen.

Fawn: "We must take you to a Healing fairy"

**Later that day…**

Tink was telling her friends about what happened at the border.

Tink: "I told you, my wings were glowing"

Fawn: "You heard the doctor. It was just the snow reflecting in them"

Tink: "It was more than that. I'm sure of it. Don't you believe me?"  
Rosetta: "Of course we do, sugarcane" (turning to Sonic): "Call the doctor"

Shadow: "Actually, I saw it too."

Tink: "So you'll help me find out what it was?"

Shadow: "I think it's better if I, Sonic and Silver made the investigations. After all, remember what I told you back at the border."

Silver: "If you want, try to check the Fairy library."

Tink: "Silver, that's just…your first good idea"

At the library, Tink found a book about wings, but the page she was looking for was missing. She went to the librarian.

Tink: "Excuse me, do you know anything about the missing page in this book?"  
The librarian: "Only that it's missing"

Tink (thinking to herself): "You don't say"

The librarian: "The only one who knows more is the Keeper"  
Tink: "The Keeper? Can I talk to him?"

The librarian: "I'm afraid not. He lives in the Winter Woods"

Tink (thinking to herself): "Oh, well, Silver told me to check the library, and it seems to lead me to the Winter Woods" (to the librarian): "Thanks anyway"

Back at the Tinker's nook, Tink was making thick clothes for the Winter Woods. "If Shadow says so, then let's listen to him" she thought to herself. She than sneaked inside one of the baskets carefully, but not carefully enough to pass unnoticed by Clank and Bobble.

Bobble: "Miss Bell, what are you doing? We already checked that one"

Clank: "And why are you dressed so thick?"  
Tink: "Promise you won't tell anyone. I'm going to the Winter Woods"

Bobble: "The Winter Woods? It's too dangerous!"

Tink: "That's exactly why I'm wearing this coat"

Sonic, Shadow and Silver, who were playing Hero Rising on their phones, took a moment to listen to Bobble and Clank, wondering what they were doing. When they heard "Winter Woods", they knew Tink was up to no good. Sonic and Shadow flew next to the basket, since Silver, just being what makes him Silver, wasn't paying too much attention

Sonic: "Tink, I thought we agreed that I, Shadow and Silver would check"

Tink: "My wings, my job"

They watched a snowy owl take away the basket in which Tink was hiding.

Fairy Mary: "Oh, that's the beginner"

The others had worried looks on their faces when Fairy Mary said "beginner"

Fairy Mary: "Well, here they go. We won't be seeing them until next winter"

Everyone except Silver was even more worried.

Silver: "I don't get it. Why are we going to miss the snowy owls so much?"  
Sonic explained everything.

Silver: "So, Tink is going to the Winter Woods?"  
Sonic: "Yes"

Silver: "And we're going to follow her, aren't we?"  
Sonic: "Yes"

Shadow: "Did you dream about Rosetta last night?"  
Sonic: "Ye…I mean no!"

Shadow: "Too late"


	4. Journey in the Winter Woods

Tink's snowy owl had crashed onto the landing area, dropping the basket upside-down and hiding Tink under it. Sonic, Shadow and Silver, equipped with their suits, were following closely. Even though Aaron, Stark and Mag were allowed to cross the border, they hid under Tink's basket as well, not wanting to make up a story for why they were in the Winter Woods.

Tink: "What are you doing here?"

Sonic: "We told you that we would check the Winter Woods"

Tink: "Wait. Where's my book?"

She noticed that the book was next to a winter sparrowman's foot. That sparrowman was Sled.

Tink: "How am I going to get it now?"

In the next moment, Lord Milori came to see the owl.

Milori: "What happened?"

Sled: "The beginner owl had a forced landing"

Milori: "As long as it brought the snowflakes, it did well"

Sonic activated his invisibility shield and tried to sneak out of the basket, but the shield energy had depleted. Sled noticed him.

Sled: "Lord Milori, look! It's A…"

Sonic made gestures trying to tell Sled to shut up.

Sled saw Tink's book. "…a book from the warm side"

Milori: "Maybe they put it in a basket by mistake"

Sled: "I don't know. Maybe a warm fairy brought it here"

Sonic was again trying to tell Sled to keep quiet, but this time it was too late.

Sled (noticing Sonic's gestures): "But what do I know? It's probably as you said, Lord Milori"

Milori: "You'd better take it to the Keeper"

Sled left.

Shadow: "We should follow him"

Tink: "Agreed"

The four left for the Hall of Winter. They hid behind a stack of books.

Silver: "Well, we're here. Ask him about your wings"

Tink: "And how do I explain how I got here and convince him not to send me back to the warm side?"

Silver: "Good point"

Periwinkle rushed inside the room.

Peri: "Keeper? I have a question"

Sonic: "What's Peri doing here?"

Tink: "Do you know her?"

Sonic: "Well…I met her in my early days as Aaron Stone. I had a mission in the Winter Woods, she was trapped under a pile of snow and I saved her, you know, like every hero would do"

Shadow: "I didn't know that every hero looked deeply into the eyes of the girls he saves"

Tink giggled. "Is it true?"

Sonic: "No"

Shadow and Silver: "Yes"

Sonic: "Ok, maybe I looked into her eyes a little. And…um…I might have kissed her that day…and we had been dating for a week…or a month"

Tink giggled again. "Just curious, do you still feel anything for her?"

Sonic: "No"

Shadow and Silver: "Yes"

Sonic: "Fine. You got me. I don't know who to choose between her and Rosetta. Happy?"

Peri: "I was at the border about two hours ago and my wings were glowing, like…" Peri looked at her wings. "…like this"

Tink looked inside her coat at her wings. They were glowing as well. She and her three friends stood up.

Dewey: "Oh, this is amazing! I've heard of glowing wings before, but I've never seen it with my own eyes!"

Tink: "Why is this happening?"

Dewey: "Stand on the snowflake and hold your wings in the light"

The two girls did as they were asked. The snowflake rose up to the roof. They were shown the image of a laugh split in two, carried to Pixie Hollow and transformed into two fairies. One of them was Tink and the other one was Peri.

Tink: "So this means we're…"

Tink and Peri: "…sisters!"

The snowflake came back to the ground.

Tink: "I'm Tinkerbell"

Peri: "I'm Periwinkle"

Peri looked down, noticing the puffs on Tink's shoes.

Tink: "What is it?"

Peri took a pair of puffs out of her pockets and put them on her shoes. "I only wear them at home"

Sonic: "Am I the only one who noticed that your wings are identical?"

Tink and Peri stood back to back, with their wings overlapping. Their wings produced a blinding light. They jumped away from each other. "It tickles!" they said at the same time.

Lord Milori entered the Hall of Winter.

Dewey: "Quick, hide! I'll try to keep him busy"

Milori: "Keeper! Did you receive the book?"

Dewey: "You know, I remember the nice days when you were visiting me just to say 'hello, how you Dewey?'"

Milori: "Sorry. Hello"

Dewey: "Go on…"

Milori: "How you Dewey?"

Dewey: "Fine, thanks for asking. Would you like a cup of tea, a biscuit, anything?"

Milori: "The book, Keeper! Did you receive it or not?"

Dewey: "Yes, Lord Milori. Why? Would you like to borrow it?"

Milori: "No. I'm afraid that it might have been brought here by a warm fairy"

Shadow: "Sled just couldn't shut up, could he?"

Peri: "I know what you're saying, Shadow. He doesn't know when to shut up, he doesn't understand when you tell him to stop throwing rocks with love letters though your window, especially when it's closed…his face might be his only advantage"

Dewey: "And what would be the problem if a warm fairy was here?"

Milori: "You know what happens in such situations"

Dewey: "Well, if that fairy wore a coat to keep her wings warm…"

Milori: "Rules are rules. The only ones who are allowed to cross the border are Aaron Stone, Stark Reality and Terminus Mag"

Dewey: "It's a little unfair, don't you think?"

Milori: "It's their duty to protect Pixie Hollow, including the Winter Woods. That's why they have special suits to protect their wings"

Peri: "Where are your wings anyway?"

Sonic: "We keep them inside our suits when we're in extreme weather conditions"

Peri: "And how do you fly?"

Sonic: "I and Shadow use our sneakers, and Silver uses psychokinesis"

Milori: "If you see any warm fairies here, bring them to me"

Milori left.

Dewey: "You heard Lord Milori, Tinkerbell. He said that you must go…but he didn't say when"

Peri: "Thanks, Dewey"

Tink: "Dewey?"

Dewey: "That's what my friends call me. Dewey?"

Tink: "Dewey"


	5. The sister I've never had

Tink: "Sisters…who would've guessed? I want to know everything about you"

Peri: "Well, I'm a frost fairy. I frost things"

Tink: "I'm a tinker fairy. I…"

Peri: "Tinker with things?"

Tink: "Exactly"

Peri: "I'm curious, is your name one word or two?"  
Tink: "One. Although I'd like a last name, especially the name Bell"

Sonic: "A tinker named Tinker? Queen Clarion isn't that unoriginal"

Everyone else laughed.

Later:

Tink: "And then I met this girl, Lizzie"

Peri: "How is she like?"

Tink: "She's adorable. And she loves fairies"

Shadow: "Not to mention her obsession with this sparrowman, Aaron Stone, who seems to be famous in human children's stories"

Sonic: "Shut up"

Even later:

Tink: "Then I and Terence flew back to Pixie Hollow in a balloon"

Peri: "Is he your boyfriend?"

Tink: "Well…"

Silver: "I thought he was your helper with inventions, who always walks into a wall by accident when someone mentions you and…oh, it makes sense now"

Tink: "Silver, sometimes you're a…I don't know…"

Sonic: "I'd say that every name beginning with 'Silver' is dedicated to those, well, like Silver"

Everyone except Silver laughed.

Silver: "I'll get you for that"

Again, later:

They were in Peri's house.

Tink: "You collect lost things too?"

Peri: "I call them _found things_"

They went outside.

Peri: "So, how's it going with your band?"

Sonic: "We have some fans"

Tink: "What would you expect with songs like _It doesn't matter_, _Endless Possibility _or _Reach for the stars_?"

Peri: "Oh, I like those. But have you considered anything cheesier? Not a love song, but at least a friendship one"

Sonic: "We finished one yesterday"

Tink: "Let's hear it"

Sonic cleared his throat.

_I never knew I lost you till I found you  
And I never guessed how close you were to me  
And now I want to throw my arms around you  
Tell a thousand tales that will astound you  
Everything about you tells me this was meant to be  
Don't you see_

_I'm on your side  
Let's take this ride  
And together we're facing the world  
Doing things nobody's done before  
And the great divide  
Doesn't seem so wide anymore_

Peri: "Great"  
Sonic: "Thanks. It was my idea to write this"

Peri: "Hey, Tink, let me introduce you to my friends"

Peri led them to the Frosted Forest.

Peri: "That's Gliss"

Gliss, looking at Spike: "Come on, Spike! Practise!"

Spike, barely frosting a leaf next to the one she was laying on: "Practising!"

Peri: "And that's Spike"

Sonic: "I still think it's a sparrowman name"

They flew close to Gliss and Spike.

Peri: "Hey, girls. This is my sister, Tinkerbell"

Gliss: "Sister?"

Peri: "Yep. We were born from the same laugh"

Spike: "That's impossible"

Peri: "Ask Dewey if you don't believe me"

Gliss: "Anyway, I think I'm going crazy, because I see Sonic, Shadow and Silver right next to you"

Spike: "And I think I've been spending too much time with her, because I see them too"  
Shadow: "And I think you're both crazy because you didn't realise we're really here"

Tink: "You're a fan of Supersonic Speed?"

Spike: "What's that?"

Sonic: "My band"

Gliss: "Well, what can I say? Where did I put that…oh, here it is!" She held up a sign saying "#1 Sonic fan", with an arrow pointing at her

Tink: "No comment"

Spike: "Wait. She's a warm fairy. Do you know what this means?"

Gliss: "We have to show her around! Come on, let's go ice-sliding!"

Spike: "Yeah, good idea. Push the fairy down the hill…Ok, I'm coming"

Gliss: "Did I just hear Sonic singing earlier?"

Sonic: "That's our newest song"

Gliss: "Can we hear the rest?"

Sonic: "Sure"

_I can't recall what life was like without you  
Now it feels as though we've never been apart  
Tell me every tiny thing about you  
Anything you'll say I'll never doubt you  
We're meant to be together  
I can feel it in my heart  
It's just the start_

_I'm on your side  
Let's take this ride  
And together we're facing the world  
Doing things nobody's done before  
And the great divide  
Doesn't seem so wide..._

_And if you'll be there beside me when I falter  
Then whatever comes I know we'll take it all in stride  
I'm on your side_

_The great divide  
It doesn't seem so wide_

_I'm on your side  
Let's take this ride  
And together we're facing the world  
Doing things nobody's done before  
And the great divide  
Doesn't seem so wide anymore_

Later, Tink, Peri, Sonic, Shadow and Silver were on a mountain, in a small cave. A fire was lit in the middle of the cave.

Peri: "Ok, favourite drink?"

Tink: "Heated chamomile tea"

Peri: "Iced chamomile tea"

Tink marked another sing on the wall of the cave

Tink: "What else should I ask?"

Shadow: "Favourite band?"

Tink and Peri (at the same time): "Supersonic Speed"

Silver: "I know. Favourite insect?"

Tink: "I was about to ask this"

Peri: "It's too cold for them here. But I read some books about them. I'd say butterflies"

Sonic: "It's getting late. We should get back home"

Peri looked disappointed. Sonic then looked at the fire. "Hey, do you think what I'm thinking?"

Silver: "If we made it warm here…"

Tink: "…we could make it cold there!"

Shadow: "I have an idea, but we'll need a big block of ice"

Peri: "And I'll be able to see the warm side? Will I see a butterfly?"

Sonic: "Of course"

Peri hugged Sonic as tight as she could. Sonic hugged back. Tink was elbowing Shadow and Silver, trying to point out what was happening.

Unfortunately, the edge of the floor, which was leading outside, had collapsed because of the fire. They were falling to the ground.

Tink: "Help! I can't fly!"  
Luckily, Peri flew after her.

Tink: "Thanks"  
Sonic: "Seriously now, let's go home. I don't know how warm Tink's coat will keep her at night"  
Peri: "Ok. See you all tomorrow"

Sonic: "See you"  
After a while, they were half the way to the border.

Tink looked at Sonic. "Just wondering, what would've you done if Peri couldn't fly when we fell off the mountain?"

Sonic: "Hey, I was going to catch you then, but she was faster"

Tink: "Weren't you the fastest thing alive?"

Shadow coughed.

Tink: "Sorry. Weren't you and Shadow the fastest things alive?"

Sonic: "I was a bit staggered from the cold"

Tink: "Or from the hug"

Sonic: "Whatever"


	6. More characters

Two more characters (one of them really is original, the other Sonic characters which will appear will be exactly like in the official Sonic media with some minor differences)

**also, to bearvalley365: **Thanks. It's nice to see that someone appreciates my work enough to do something as complicated as pressing some keys on the keyboard and then clicking "Post review"

* * *

I've got two more characters (one of them is original)

**Name: **Amelie "Amy" the Fairyhog

**Fairy or Sparrowman: **Fairy

**Talent:** Garden

**Other abilities:** Tai Chi, stealth, singing

**Known for:** Annoying Sonic, Shadow and Silver with things such as "you like...", being exactly three years younger than Senya

**Personality: **Tomboyish, humorous, caring (especially towards her favoutire sparrowhog trio), competitive (especially with her sister)

**Physical description: **Pink fur, green eyes, shoulder-long hair, wears a red dress with red and white boots

**Siblings:** Senya the Fairyhog

**Laugh child:** Amy Rose the Hedgehog

**Best friends:** Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Tinkerbell, Rosetta, Iridessa, Fawn, Silvermist

**Love interest: **none, not searching

* * *

**Name: **Senya the Fairyhog

**Fairy or Sparrowman: **Fairy

**Talent:** Garden

**Other abilities:** Jeet Kune Do, stealth, singing, breakdancing (she taught Sonic how to breakdance), changing fur and eye colour at will, disguising

**Known for:** Annoying Sonic, Shadow and Silver with things such as "you like...", being exactly three years older than Amy

**Personality: **Same as Amy

**Physical description: **Usually pink fur with green eyes or blue fur with gold eyes, waist-long hair, wears a white dress and white boots (despite being a garden fairy)

**Siblings:** Amy the Fairyhog

**Laugh Child: **Senya Rose the Hedgehog

**Best friends: **Same as Amy

**Love interest: **none, but searching


	7. Stay cool, Peri

Tink and the sparrowhogs arrived in the Tinker's nook. It was almost midnight.

Sonic: "Hey, what were you saying about that idea of yours?"

Shadow: "I was thinking of covering Peri's wings with ice or something like that"

Tink: "I was expecting Silver to have an idea like this"

Silver: "Hey, what was that?"

Shadow: "I could ask the same thing"

Tink: "Doesn't matter. I'll think of something. Ok, maybe something like…how about...I have nothing"

Silver: "Let's ask Tails"

Tink: "Why should we ask Tails?"

Silver: "Because he's right there, trying to do the same thing as we are"

Tails (working at a different table, not having noticed the others): "That's it! A fairy-powered ice grater"

Tink: "I like it"

Tails: "What-" he turned around. "Oh, hey. Why are you still awake?"

Tink: "Look who's asking"

Tails: "I asked first"

Tink: "Well, it seems like I have a sister in the Winter Woods. I want to show her the rest of Pixie Hollow. Now you"

Tails: "That's what I call a coincidence. Sonic has this friendin the Winter Woods and he wants to show her the rest of Pixie Hollow, so I'm helping him"

Tink: "He surely wants to be close to Peri"

Tails: "Wait. That friend is Peri?" he turned to Sonic. "Will you ask her to move in with you or something?"

Sonic had already blushed. "Maybe"

Everyone else giggled.

Sonic: "Anyway, we're going home now"

Shadow: "Why?"

Sonic: "Because we are. Goodnight everyone"

Tink: "Goodnight brothers-in-law"

Sonic, Shadow and Silver left the Tinker's nook. Amy and Senya sneaked up behind them.

Senya: "So, Tink and Peri are sisters?"

Amy: "And are we invited at the wedding?"

Sonic: "Here we go again"

The next day, at the border:

Peri: "Here it is. A big block of ice from the generous ice-talent sparrowman Slush"

Slush: "Hey, man"

Sled: "And sorry for blowing your cover the other day"

Sonic: "That's why we didn't accept you at the Special Forces"

Spike: "That and because he got beaten by a fairy twice"

Sled: "Ok, firstly, they were two different fairies. I usually don't flirt with the same fairy twice. And secondly, one of them is a master of Tai Chi and the other one is a master of Jeet Kune Do"

Tink: "I thought they weren't allowed to cross the border"

Sonic: "We're allowed to take others with us"

Bobble and Clank brought the snow maker.

Peri: "What's that?"

Bobble: "You might want to get out of the way"

Bobble shot some kind of grappling hook at the block and brought it next to the grater. He then started pedalling and the machine produced snow.

Peri looked at her friends.

Gliss: "It's alright. Go"

Peri stepped in the snowing area.

Shadow: "How do you like my idea?"

Tails: "It was my idea"

Peri: "Either way, it's _cool_"

Everyone stayed silent.

Peri: "Seriously? Nothing? Well, whatever, let's go"

Gliss: "Hey, don't forget to bring me an acorn! A big one!"  
Peri: "We won't. And don't worry for me. I'll stay _cool_"

Again, silence.

Peri: "Still nothing?"

Later, on the river:

Tink's friends were hidden behind the grass. Sonic reached for the communicator on his gauntlet. "Team, can you read me?"

Rosetta: "Loud and clear"

Sonic: "Operation Periwinkle starting"

Silvermist: "Roger that. Umm, what was my part again?"

Vidia: "To create a water archway above them"

Silvermist: "Right"

She did as instructed for the fifth time that day.

Not too late after that, they reached the Summer Glade. The others were still hidden.

Iridessa: "Now's my turn. Umm, what was my part again?"

Vidia rolled her eyes.

Iridessa: "Just kidding"

Silvermist: "I don't get it"

Iridessa flew in circles around the snow maker, bringing a rainbow with her. Rosetta, Amy and Senya were flying above the flower fields, opening the flowers as Fawn sent the butterflies to Peri.

Tails (to Vidia): "I told you it would work"

Vidia: "Fine" she took five oak leaves out of her pocket and handed them to Tails

Rosetta (to Peri, in a strange tone): "Welcome to the warm side. I'm Rosetta"

Vidia: "She's from the Winter Woods, not from the moon"

Rosetta: "Oh, I almost forgot" she took a flower out of her hair and gave it to Peri. "This is for you. It's called a periwinkle"

Knuckled (hiding behind the flowers): "Just like you"

Peri: "Thanks"

She covered the flower in a frost sphere.

Amy: "What are you doing there, Knuckles?"

Knuckles: "I'm not spying on Vidia. And I'm not Knuckles, the most handsome of the storm-talents"

Vidia: "No, you're Knuckles, the most annoying of the storm-talents"

He got out of his hideout. "I love it when you play hard to get"

Peri fell to the ground. Sonic noticed and went close to her, worried. "What's wrong?"

Peri: "My wings. I can't feel them anymore"


	8. To be or not to be frozen

Everyone looked at the snow maker. It was out of ice.

Sonic: "Don't worry, I'm taking care of this"

He wrapped his arms around Peri and rushed to the border with her, keeping her wings cold with his gauntlet at the same time. Everyone else followed. Lord Milori was waiting there.

Peri: "Lord Milori, I…"

Milori: "Don't say anything. You know too well that you're not allowed to cross the border"

Peri: "It would've worked. We only need a bigger ice block"

Milori: "And when you'd run out of ice again?"

Tink: "Then I'll think of something else"

Milori: "No. This is why we do not cross the border. The rule is here to protect you. I'm sorry"

Tink: "It's unfair! I can find a solution. Why do we have to be separated because of your stupid rule?"

Queen Clarion flew behind them. "It's not his rule. It's mine"

Tink: "But Aaron Stone-"

Clarion: "Aaron Stone has the necessary training and equipment. You two will never see each other again. I'm sorry"

Milori turned to Periwinkle. "Go to the mountain far in the north, where it is the coldest"

Clarion and Milori set off in opposite directions.

Shadow (to Clarion): "You're so old that you still call the Mainland _Mainrock_!" He turned to Milori. "And you're so old that documentaries about the Stone Age bring you back memories!"

Milori and Clarion (thinking to themselves, at the same time): "Ignore him. He might stop one day"

The others left as well. Milori mounted on his owl and knocked the snow maker in the river. A mistake he would regret later.

Later, at the Pixie Dust Tree:

Everyone was curious about the history of the rule.

Tink: "How did everything start?"

Clarion: "Long ago, when Pixie Hollow was young, two fairies fell in love"

Peri was in the Hall of Winter. Dewey was explaining her the same thing.

Dewey: "One from the Winter Woods and one from the warm side"

Clarion: "He couldn't resist being separated anymore, so he crossed the border…"

Dewey: "…and broke one of his wings"

Clarion: "There is no cure for a broken wing. So, from that day on, the rule had tried to prevent this from happening again"

Vidia (throwing Knuckles an annoyed glance): "Why couldn't I be a Winter fairy?"

Amy: "Because I wouldn't have anything to post on my blog"

Vidia: "So it was you"

Senya: "Not just her"

The Ministers flew in the queen's palace.  
Redleaf: "Queen Clarion! We have troubling news"

Snowflake: "The balance of seasons was tipped. Everything is freezing"

Shadow: "Looks like there will be another Ice Age. You shouldn't be worried considering that you survived the first one"

Hyacinth: "Please, not again"

Clarion: "That means the Pixie Dust Tree will be lost"

Sonic, Shadow and Silver carefully sneaked out of the palace.

Fawn: "That's not the worst part. The animals will hibernate forever"

Rosetta: "And the flowers will freeze"

Silvermist: "As well as the water"

Knuckles (looking at Vidia): "On the other hand, the wind and the storms will be unharmed"

Vidia: "Shut up"

Knuckles: "Okay"

Sunflower: "Not to mention our wings"

Tinkerbell flew back to her house, worried. There, she found Peri's flower still alive. "How could this be?"

She flew to the Frosted Forest as fast as possible, taking the flower with her. "Peri! Peri, I need to know something!"

Peri was there with Spike, Gliss and Dewey.

Peri: "Tink? What's wrong?"

Tink: "I found-" she didn't get to finish as she fell to the ground. "I found your flower. It survived"  
Gliss: "The frost does that. It keeps the warm air in and the cold air out"

Tink: "That's exactly what we need! The cold is extending to the warm side. You have to frost the tree!"

Peri: "But what about our wings?"

Dewey: "It should be cold enough for us there"

Peri: "Then can we borrow Fiona? We've got to get there fast"

Spike: "I was expecting Sonic to say that"

Back to the tree:

The trio of sparrowhogs were there as their heroic alter-egos.

Sonic: "First of all, take the animals to safety"

Peri and her friends flew in.

Tink: "I called for help"

Peri: "We'll frost the tree. It'll keep it warm"

Sonic put his gauntlet in frost mode. "There's no way we're staying out of this"


	9. Absolute zero, absolute hero

Author's note: This chapter mentions a Spirit of Winter named Glacius (the one that Sonic, Shadow and Silver will fight in the next chapter). Short description: he's the guardian of the Winter Woods, controls the winter (obviously) and works along with the Spirits of Spring (Vigeo), Summer (Sol) and Autumn (Ventus) to keep the balance of seasons. Despite his serious occupation, he has a short temper and would lose his control whenever the balance would be tipped (something similar to Chaos protecting the Chao)

* * *

The six had been trying to frost the tree for several minutes. However, their effort didn't seem to be enough.

Silver: "It's no use! We need more people"

Sonic: "Don't worry. I called for help as well"

Shadow: "Hopefully not Sled"

Sonic: "No. The Special Forces. The most helpful thing Sled would do is flirting with the first fairy he'd see"

Amy: "Don't remind me"

Senya: "Or me"

Peri: "Or me"

Gliss: "Or me"

Spike: "Or me"

Clarion: "Or me"

Soon, the Special Forces arrived riding the snowy owls. Surprisingly, Sled was among them.

Milori: "It is vital that we should save the tree, but don't forget about the other seasons. Delta division, take care of Autumn. Epsilon division, to Spring and Summer! The rest, follow me to the Pixie Dust Tree! I hope you're ready for a big challenge, as this is only the beginning" He wasn't very confident, since nobody seemed ready for the Spirit of Winter's anger. The first Lord of Winter had managed to explain that the Ice Age was just a "small accident", but that was long ago, and the Spirit wouldn't tolerate another mistake.

Half an hour later, they still didn't manage to frost everything.

Iridessa: "That's it! Everything's lost!"

Clarion: "Maybe not. There's still a way"

Milori: "You don't mean-"

Clarion: "What else can we do?"

Milori: "But your power might be too much for them"

Clarion: "I have to. Aaron, Stark, Mag! Come here"

The three did as instructed.

Clarion: "I really hope this will work"

She placed her hands one in the other and tried her best to pass her power to them. Sonic's fur slowly turned from blue to golden yellow, as well as the glowing lines on his suit and gauntlet. His eyes took the same red colour as Shadow's eyes and trademark streaks. A flaming aura surrounded him and the quills on his head were now pointing upwards. His wings changed their shape. Now they seemed to be made of the same energy as his aura. The same thing happened to Shadow and Silver, except that Shadow's colour was a brighter yellow and his quills were unchanged. Clarion's wings were now in the classical fairy style.

Sonic: "How did this happen?"

Clarion: "I gave you three my power. You have to use it to its full potential"

Sonic: "But this kind of transformation is only possible with the power of the legendary and possibly inexistent Chaos Emeralds. This can only mean that-"

Clarion: "I created the Chaos Emeralds and hid them on the Mainland in case of a situation like this. But we have no time to gather them now"

Shadow: "I told you she was old"

Clarion: "Try to use your frost beams"

Silver activated the frost beams in his gloves and touched the ground. The result was unexpected. Instead frosting a small portion like usually, it extended to an area twice as big as the Pixie Dust pool.

Peri: "Whoa, that's _cool_"

Her joke was followed by the usual silence.

Peri: "Seriously?"

Silver: "Time to do our job"

Soon after, the whole warm side was frosted. Sonic, Shadow and Silver were back at the tree.

Sonic (to Sled): "Tell me, how did you make it to the Special Forces so fast? And how did you make it to the Special Forces at all?"

Sled: "I must have something special. Less than a day and I'm already the most respected member of the Gamma division"

The three sparrowhogs and all their Mobian friends present laughed for a good minute.

Tails: "The Gamma division? Those ones are the hopeless recruits. They can't fight, sneak or do anything else they're supposed to"

Sonic: "We shouldn't be surprised considering that-"

Sled: "For the last time, I was beaten by Amy and Senya that day. Amy and Senya!"

Spike: "And then by Gliss"

Sled: "They weren't supposed to know that!"

Sonic: "We'll make fun of it later. For now, I'm glad it's over"

Milori: "I'm afraid it's far from over"

Silver: "Far from over? Everything's safe"

Milori: "Not everything. Glacius, the Spirit of Winter, will be enraged about the tipping of the balance. As punishment, he will try to destroy Pixie Hollow. The only way to bring it back to normal is to defeat him"

Just then, Milori saw a fairy-like figure made of ice rising from now empty the Pixie Dust pool. It stepped forward proceeded to attack Sonic, but he was quick to parry the attack and throw the creature over his shoulder. The creature shattered into tiny ice pieces.

Sonic: "That was Glacius? This was my second shortest fight"

Peri: "Which was the shortest one?"

Sonic: "Against Sled"

Milori: "It was not Glacius, but one of his minions. He must've sent them all over the hollow"

Another minion emerged from the ground behind Senya. However, she was fast enough to turn around and throw a left spinning hook kick in its face, followed by two left jabs in the face and a roundhouse kick in its stomach. Amy shattered it with a palm strike from behind.

Senya: "Remember the first time we worked together like this? Oh, sweet memories"

Sled: "For you"

Milori: "You three-"

Amy coughed.

Milori: "You five-"

Sled coughed as well.  
Milori: "As I said, you five stay here and defend the others. I'll try to calm Glacius down"

The Lord of Winter headed to his owl, but he was stopped by another minion. Another short fight. Milori leaned down throwing a right punch to the creature's stomach and then stood up, this time only on his right foot, throwing another right punch to the creature's face. Immediately after that, he threw a left spear hand through its chest, putting his other foot down and continuing with a right side thrust kick to the stomach which he quickly followed up with a right roundhouse kick to the face.

Sonic: "Shaolin fist? I've got to learn that someday"

Milori: "It has been a while since I haven't practised"

Sled: "Sure it was. Two days. How did you resist without it?"

Milori: "I would advise you to stay silent or else I might remember what happened two days ago" He looked at Clarion for a few seconds

Sled: "Sorry"


	10. In perfect balance

Lord Milori reached the Hall of Winter. He entered a secret passage that only he and Dewey knew about. The passage was leading to the Shrine of Glacius.

Milori: "Glacius!"

A frozen fairy-like figure materialised in front of him. Only that this one looked differently from the others. The most notable difference was its head, which had what resembled a fin on top and two horns pointing downwards on the back. The Spirit opened his bright green eyes. "What do you want, Milori?"

Milori: "I want to talk about the balance of seasons"

Glacius: "To talk? You know too well that I won't accept any more excuses"

Milori: "You can't punish the whole Pixie Hollow! It was entirely my fault!"

Glacius: "And because of you, everyone will pay"

Milori: "But-"

Glacius: "Enough!"

Glacius vanished from the shrine.

Sonic, Shadow and Silver were fighting off the minions at the tree.

Sonic: "How long does it take him to make things clear?"

Silver: "He should try inviting Glacius to a football match or something"

Three of Glacius' minions approached Rosetta. She tripped over a branch while trying to step away from them.

Sonic: "Not on my watch!"

He propelled himself to one of the creatures, landing a left palm heel strike to its stomach, following up with a right one to its face and finishing with a left spinning hook kick. He defeated the remaining two with laser bolts. After he was done with them, Sonic held out his hand and helped Rosetta get up.

Rosetta: "Thanks, sugar"  
Sonic: "Any time"

Rosetta: "You know, you should dye your fur gold"

Sonic: "I like my trademark blue better"

Sonic headed to his brothers, but Sled came in his way.

Sled (looking at Rosetta for a bit): "Hey, do you mind if I-"

Sonic: "Don't even think about it"

Lord Milori landed on the tree and disembarked his owl. "I have troubling news. Glacius is on his way to us"

Shadow: "How far is he?"

A giant snake-like beast completely composed of water emerged from the ground not too far away from the tree. It had a very large mouth extending far beyond its green eyes. The base of its body was seemingly merging with the frosted ground below in a snow tornado, and several tentacles were extending from it.

Silver: "I think that far"

Glacius: "You have broken the laws of nature. It is time for your punishment!"

Glacius threw a huge ice spike at the tree. Sonic slashed through it with his disc.

Sonic: "You are insane!"

Glacius: "Insane or not, you cannot stop me!"

Clarion: "Don't let him fool you, Aaron! You three have my power. Show him what it can do"

The three flew towards the Spirit of Winter at their full speed. Sonic distracted him while Shadow boosted all over the surface of his body, smashing as much of it as he could.

Glacius: "How many times do I have to tell you? There's no escape!"

Silver: "As many times as you want. We still don't believe you"

Silver activated his hulking armour suit. Sonic and Shadow gave him a boost of speed as he was barging into Glacius' tentacles. Once that was done, Sonic homed into Glacius' head a couple of time.

Glacius: "Impressive, but not enough!"

Shadow: "That's what you think"

Sonic: "Let's show him what we're made of"

Silver: "All together"

They flew close to the ground, charging into the base of Glacius' snake-like body. Glacius tried to stop them by intensifying the snow tornado.

Sonic: "Full speed ahead!"  
Shadow: "No holding back!"  
Silver: "It's no use, Glacius!"

They boosted all the way from Glacius' base to his head and out of it. The Spirit shattered into tiny pieces of ice and emerged from the Pixie Dust pool, this time in its regular form.

Peri: "You're not so _cool_ anymore, are you?"

Everyone else was silent.

Peri: "Come on! We're born from laughter and you can't laugh at your friend's jokes?"

Glacius: "I…I won't stop now. It won't be the last time I'll have to teach you a lesson"

Glacius vanished from the Pixie Dust pool.

Gliss: "What happened to him?"

Milori: "He's back in the Realm of Winter, where he belongs"

Sonic, Shadow and Silver returned Queen Clarion her power.

Clarion: "Everyone, get back in the tree. It'll take a while for the ice to melt"

The queen shivered a bit. Lord Milori gave her his feather cape. His broken left wing was easy to notice.

Silver: "She didn't tell us who the two fairies that fell in love long ago were"

Tink: "As if it was hard to tell"

Silver: "Come on, who are they?"

Tink: "One of them just gave the other one a feather cape"

Silver: "Weird, isn't it? Lord Milori just…oh"

Pixie Hollow slowly turned back to normal. Everyone was happy but Tinkerbell.

Sonic: "Hey, Tink, what's wrong? Pixie Hollow is safe. If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't have done it. Come on, be proud of yourself!"

Tink took off her coat, revealing her broken wings.

Peri: "So, this is why you couldn't fly when you came after me?"

Tink nodded.

Peri: "Hey, don't worry. You'll always be who you are, whether you can fly or not" She put her hand on Tink's shoulder. "Sisters?"

Tink: "Sisters"

They stood back to back again, overlapping their wings. Again, they produced a blinding light, but this time, the result was unexpected. The light healed Tink's wings.

Shadow (to Clarion): "No cure?"

Clarion: "Not everyone has a twin"

Shadow: "It still counts"

Sonic looked at Tink. "Do we have the same idea?"

Tink: "If the frost protected the whole Pixie Hollow from the cold…"

The next day, at the border:

Mary: "Tell me again, why do I have to do this too?"

Shadow: "Because the Winter Woods are reuniting with the rest of Pixie Hollow. You don't want to miss this, do you?"

Mary: "I don't know. Let me think for a-"

Sonic: "Too slow!"

The three pushed Fairy Mary past the border, where a fairy frosted her wings.

Sonic: "See? I told you there was no reason to worry"

Deeper in the Winter Woods, Sled was trying to impress Rosetta.

Sled: "Hey, remember me?"

Rosetta: "No"

Sled: "What? How could you not remember me? I'm Sled, the best recruit of the Special Forces. I was right there in front of you, giving those ice creatures a good old beating"

Rosetta: "Then I guess you have a twin brother, because I saw him hiding under Queen Clarion's bed"

Sled: "Oh, yes, my coward brother…umm…Snowball. He always runs away from danger. Not like me. I love it. I take danger out for dinner and make it pay the bill. Talking about that, would you like to eat anything for dinner tonight?"

Sonic flew behind Sled with his gauntlet aimed at him. "How about fried sparrowman?"

Sled ran away screaming.

Rosetta: "Yeah, right, you take danger out for dinner and make it pay the bill" She turned to Sonic. "Thanks again for the other day. And for right now. You're a hero"

Sonic: "What, teaching some monsters a lesson? It was no big deal"

Rosetta: "I was talking about Sled"

Sonic: "Then I think I really am a hero"

Meanwhile, Shadow and Silver were talking to Queen Clarion.

Shadow: "Good thing we can enter Winter Woods now, right?"

Clarion: "We owe everything to Aaron Stone, Stark Reality and Terminus Mag"

Shadow: "Well, they said they wanted Supersonic Speed to perform here, in front of everyone as celebration"

Silver: "They did?"

Shadow: "Yes, they did"

Silver: "I don't remember that"

Shadow: "But they did"

Silver: "I still-"

Shadow: "Do you want a concert or not?"

Clarion: "If you…I mean if they insist, then why not? We have a stage right there"

Shadow: "Knuckles, get to those drums and Tails, I hope you can still play the keyboard"

Tails: "I do"

Shadow: "I'm going after Sonic"

Sonic was still with Rosetta.

Sonic: "…And this is how I became Aaron Stone"

Rosetta: "Well, Aaron Stone in my new favourite hero"

Shadow flew next to them. "I just got a concert for…did I interrupt something?"

Sonic: "No. Not at all. Let's go"

They passed by Gliss.

Sonic: "Gliss, come here! We promised you something"

Gliss: "What is it?"

Sonic flew back to the border and returned with an acorn as big as Gliss herself. The acorn had "For our number 1 fan" written on it, and it was signed by Sonic.

Gliss: "I think I'm dreaming"

Sonic and the other members of the band got on the stage.

Sonic: "Hello Pixie Hollow! If you were enjoying this day, then the fun was just getting started, because we have a new song for you"

_I never knew I lost you till I found you_

_And I never guessed how close you were to me_

_And now I want to throw my arms around you_

_Tell a thousand tales that will astound you_

_Everything about you tells me this was meant to be, don't you see_

_I'm on your side_

_Let's take this ride_

_And together we're facing the world_

_Doing things nobody's done before_

_And the great divide_

_Doesn't seem so wide anymore_

_I can't recall what life was like without you_

_Now it feels as though we've never been apart_

_Tell me every tiny thing about you_

_Anything you'll say I'll never doubt you_

_We're meant to be together I can feel it in my heart_

_It's just the start_

_I'm on your side_

_Let's take this ride_

_And together we're facing the world_

_Doing things nobody's done before_

_And the great divide_

_Doesn't seem so wide_

_And if you'll be there beside me when I falter_

_Then whatever comes I know we'll take it all in stride_

_I'm on your side_

_The great divide_

_Doesn't seem so wide_

_I'm on your side_

_Let's take this ride_

_And together we're facing the world_

_Doing things nobody's done before_

_And the great divide_

_Doesn't seem so wide anymore_

**THE END**


	11. Bloopers and outtakes

If this was a movie...you get the idea

* * *

In the Frosted Forest:

Tink: "You're a fan of Supersonic Speed?"

Spike: "What's that?"

Sonic: "My band"

Gliss: "Well, what can I say? Where did I put that…oh, here it is!" She held up a sign saying "#1 Sonic fanatic", with an arrow pointing at her. Everyone else laughed.

Gliss: "It's not funny, Spike"

* * *

In the Hall of Winter:

The snowflake rose up to the roof. They were supposed to be shown the image of a laugh split in two, but what actually appeared in front of them was the text: "Queen Clarion is so old that when she arrived, rainbows were black and white"

Tink: "Very funny, Shadow"

* * *

In Queen Clarion's palace:

Clarion: "Long ago, when Pixie Hollow was young…"

Shadow: "…and you were still old…"

Everyone laughed, even Queen Clarion.

Shadow: "I couldn't resist"

Sonic: "Let's try again"

The director: "Take two. Action!"

Clarion: "Long ago, when Pixie Hollow was young-" she laughed again.

The director: "Cut!"

Clarion: "We'll try this scene another time"

* * *

On the frosted Pixie Dust tree:

The queen shivered a bit. Lord Milori gave her his feather cape. His broken left wing was easy to notice. A sign was taped to it. It was saying "I'm so old that I used to babysit Fred Flinstone"

Milori: "Come on, Shadow!"

* * *

In Queen Clarion's palace:

Redleaf: "Queen Clarion! We have troubling news" He read what was written on the sign that an assistant was holding up. "You're so old that you took your driver's test on a dinosaur" he kept reading

The director: "Cut!"

Redleaf: "Shadow!"

Shadow: "What? I'm bored. Somebody had to change that sign"

Clarion looked at Redleaf. "Why can't you just memorise your lines?"

Shadow: "Memory and age don't go well together"

Redleaf: "Let's move on to another scene"

* * *

During a break from filming, in the Winter Woods:

Sled went next to Amy. "Hey, Amy, have I ever told you how much I like working with you?"

Amy: "Don't try anything"

Sled: "What could I ever try? You know me"

Amy: "That's why I told you not to try anything"

Sled: "Whatever. Talking about that, would you like to go out with me tonight? You know, getting to know each other better"

Amy threw Sled into the nearest tree. Senya was passing by.

Sled: "Hey, Senya, have I ever told you how much I like working with you?"

* * *

On the lake:

Sonic: "Operation Periwinkle starting"

Silvermist: "Roger that. Umm...what was my line again?"

The director: "Cut!"

Vidia: "It's _What was my **part**_ _again_"

Silvermist: "No, I was asking about my line"

* * *

During another break, in the Winter Woods:

Sled was trying to imptess Rosetta. "Yeah, so, for short, I was supposed to have the main role in this movie. But I gave it to Sonic. It's not that I'm not a good actor, but I'm already the leader of the Special Forces. I don't have too much time for acting"

Rosetta: "Behind you"

Sled: "What?"

Rosetta: "Look behind you"

Sonic was behind Sled with his gauntlet aimed at him. Sled gulped.

* * *

In the Winter Woods:

Sonic was with Rosetta. Sled had just ran away screaming.

Rosetta: "Thanks again for the other day. And for right-"

Amy and Senya pushed her in Sonic's arms. Both Sonic and Rosetta blushed.

The director: "Cut!"

Senya: "You'll thank us later"

The director: "Everyone, back to your places"

Sonic: "Can't we stay like this for a little longer?"


End file.
